


Blindfolds

by amberrae



Series: 100 Super Junior Fic Challenge [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Blindfolds, Incited bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung wants to play a game. Fic #3 in the 100 SJ Fic Challenge. First in series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds

BLINDFOLDS

Everything about it was dark. The walls, the lighting, the furniture – even the predatory sense that wafted through the room. It was pitch black, with nothing to be seen except for the two pale grey silhouettes that were lit up by the moonlight inside that demonic room. One of the figures had rich, chestnut brown hair and skin the colour of ivory. The other had raven black hair that fell softly over his eyes as he circled around the other, daintily skimming his fingers over the pale skin of the shoulders that belonged to the man sitting beneath him. 

“Jongwoon -” the man sitting down began, before the younger man shushed him, stopping the caresses of his fingers. The elder whined at the loss of contact, although it was slight to begin with. “I made the rules, Geng – I thought we had this clear.” The younger whispered, bringing himself closer to the elder’s ear before running his index finger along the shell. “I thought that I made it clear that if you make so much as a whimper, let alone a constructed word, our little game would stop. Did you not understand, Hankyung?” He purred as he stood up and began to pace around the elder once again. “Or do I have to discipline you?”

Hangeng kept quiet as the younger male ventured towards him. He kept quiet as said man placed one, small hand against his bare chest and felt his heart beat – all with a smile pressed onto his lips. He kept quiet as he ran his fingers down towards his belt – his smile slipping. Only when the belt and pants were off and the small, fragile fingers began to work at the band of his underwear, did Hangeng make a noise. It was the tiniest of moans, but Yesung heard it. And as soon as that noise escaped his lips, Yesung was gone and across the room.

“Jongwoon, I didn’t mean -” Hangeng pleaded, before his speech stopped and eyes widened when he saw what the younger was holding. “See what you made me do?” Yesung sighed, twirling the black silk tie in between his fingers, letting the cool material wrap and bind them. He released one of his hands from the lavish material and swayed his way over to the man that was awestruck by the item in his hands. “Please…” Hangeng pleaded, pre-empting his close fate. “Please, no blindfolds.” Yesung scoffed at the request and walked behind his pleading friend. “I’m sorry, Geng. I make the rules.” He lowered his head to Hangeng’s ear, before whispering “let the game begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Hooray! First fanfiction of the challenge! I’m sorry if there are any mistakes, grammatical errors, or you just don’t know what’s going on. I started with the ‘blindfolds’ prompt because I had so many ideas – one involving bondage and a full-blown smut scene [but I’m fairly new to smut writing so I thought I’d give it a miss]; one where it is Yesung’s birthday and Hangeng use the blindfold to hide his eyes from his presents; and one far-out idea of concerts. Although, I have to say I’m happy with this one! Comments, please! I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
